


K: Into The New World

by ChahanChi



Series: K: New World [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I just really wanted to write this, M/M, and saruhiko is so done with it, just really wanted to explore this idea a bit, misaki is kinda as unstable as saruhiko was, scepter4 misaki, set somewhere after season 1 but no major spoilers, traitor misaki, well kinda it's a strain thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChahanChi/pseuds/ChahanChi
Summary: A mission that starts with a strain, ends with Saruhiko being teleported to a different world, with a different life, and a very very different Misaki.(This is a fic where Saruhiko and Misaki's roles are completely reversed, where Misaki is the one who betrays Homra and joins Scepter 4)





	K: Into The New World

"Tch, how annoying..." Saruhiko scowls to himself as he scans his surroundings.

He knew this mission would be more trouble than it's worth the moment Munakata had personally slid the documents over to him specifically, with the usual twinkle in his superior's eye that never failed to grate on his nerves.

  
"Captain, why is this a task only delegated to me? Aren't the others...capable enough to handle it themselves?" Saruhiko tries to argue, gritting his teeth in annoyance. 'Capable' isn't any word he would use to describe his incompetent coworkers, but he'd say anything to get out of this stupid mission. The low chuckle Munakata gives him only further worsens his mood.

  
"If they were, Fushimi, I would have assigned it to them. You see this strain is such a high level threat, the only people I could allow to handle it would be either you or Awashima, and Awashima is rather busy at the moment."

  
Rather than give his boss a reply, Saruhiko just lightly clicks his tongue and snatches the files from the table, before walking out the door, mumbling his excuses to leave.

  
Time to just get it over with.

  
Or well at least, that's what Saruhiko wished would happen, but apparently Munakata was not kidding when he said it was a high level strain.

  
It should have been an alarm bell when the file contained no extra information on the target other than "HIGH LEVEL THREAT," but Saruhiko had thought nothing of it, and now he was here.

  
...Where was here?

  
Saruhiko remembers clearly that he was chasing after the strain in an alley on the northern part of the city, not in a park on the south side.

  
Saruhiko was also wearing civilian clothing instead of his Scepter 4 uniform, he didn't have any of his weapons on him, and the oddest of all, he couldn't summon any of his blue aura.When he tried, only the red of Homra's flames appeared at his fingertips, and it gave him the urge to destroy something.The irony of nothing to protect him except the red he loathed so much wasn't lost on him, and he started to scratch on the mark on his chest as soon as the dark thoughts started to circle in his head.

  
...Only for him to freeze once again to another shocking revelation.

  
The scar over his mark was completely gone.

  
He scrambled to pull down his shirt to inspect it, and sure enough, there was the Homra insignia, good as new, almost glowing on his pale skin, and Saruhiko felt the nausea rising within him.

  
What fucked up world did this stupid strain send him into?

  
Saruhiko was not dumb. He knew exactly that this was the strain's doing. That was the only logical explanation.

  
Well, at least he knew what was happening now, despite the unpleasant circumstances.

  
Saruhiko starts to move, exiting the park and scanning this new world for any leads, as well as noting the differences between this world and his, saving the information for later.

  
Nothing had changed much. Many things looked completely identical with only small changes here and there. A different brand, a new crosswalk, simple things like that.  
There had to be something significant which could help get Saruhiko out of this somehow. Like that Neko girl the Colorless King had on his sleeve, there must be some kind of trick.The sooner he could figure this shit out, the sooner he could leave and go back to his boring desk job, his regular scarred tattoo, and his Misaki.

  
Misaki.

  
The name itself temporarily stops Saruhiko in his tracks.

  
He doesn't understand how this one boy can bring him so much joy and so much pain at the same time. His continuous sour mood for the past 3 days is all because of the same fight he has had over and over with his ex-bestfriend.

  
_"WHY DAMMNIT? WHY CAN'T WE JUST GO BACK TO BEING FRIENDS? DIDN'T WE SAY WE CAN DO ANYTHING?"_

 

_"Hmm? Such an idiot Mi~sa~ki... you will never understand..."_

  
_"IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"_

  
The memory makes Saruhiko feel even worse and in the stress of the situation, just drives him near the edge and punches a nearby wall in frustration. He's so caught up in his emotions, he fails to suppress his aura and luckily it was an abandoned building as the wall is completely destroyed, sizzling and burning sounds coming from the rubble.

  
"...You will never understand because you can't feel what I feel. Thats the difference between you and me Misaki... All I needed was you... yet why can't I be the same for you...?"  
Saruhiko says to the ashes. If Misaki could be like him, this would be easier.

  
He stands there just to observe until civilians started to notice the commotion he had caused and decides it's time to keep moving.

  
He was still on a mission, after all.

* * *

Saruhiko is hoping that Scepter 4 headquarters was in the same place, despite his reluctance to meet his superior.

It would be a waste of time and effort to have to find it by hacking into the database, or even worse, asking a civilian for directions.Saruhiko doesn't like relying on someone if he could help it, but he hates to admit that if anyone could help his predicament, it would be the division that handles strains on a regular, different universe or not.

  
Unfortunately, Saruhiko doesn't even reach his destination, because he sees flashes of blue and red, and he just barely dodges them as he hears the explosion right in the spot where he was standing. (He thanks the Scepter 4 morning training just this once)

  
"Woaaah Saru that was so cool! Think you can do it again?" Is all Saru hears before he has to dodge again as 4 more projectiles are thrown his way.

  
Out of breath, Saruhiko turns to the attacker, conpletely pissed and ready to fight, but chokes on the air he takes in who he sees.

  
"...M-misaki..."

  
The said red head rolls slowly towards him on his skateboard, and instead of getting mad at the name, gives him a big smile. The smile doesn't feel like any of the smiles Saruhiko has ever seen from the boy, and if feels so wrong. It seems almost...colder.

  
"Saruuu~" Misaki calls out, drawing the 'u' as if they were kids back in high school.

"Are you calling me Misaki again? Ahhh I feel so happy..."

  
Saeuhiko continued to stare at this Misaki before him.

  
He still had that black beanie over his head, but his hair was longer, in the lengths between the usual cut and his hair when he was in high school.

  
Misaki still carried a skateboard with him, but it was navy blue, and there was no Homra symbol.

  
What was in its place was the logo for Scepter 4.

  
"You know... when I got a call sayin some Homra thug punched a hole in a building and was headin towards HQ, I didn't expect it to be you! Aren't you the smart guy in Homra who knows the law and shit?"

  
Saruhiko didn't really hear him, as he was still trying to digest the information.

  
Misaki was wearing the full Scepter 4 uniform, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and instead of fitted slacks, were a pair of medium length shorts.  
Instead of a baseball bat or any crude weapon, a Scepter 4 sword was attached at his hip.

  
He also had the top slightly unbuttoned, and just barely, Saruhiko could see a scar over a mangled Homra symbol.

  
Saruhiko didn't know how to react to this Misaki. Was this even Misaki?

No...it couldn't be.

  
Saruhiko scowled at this...this...imposter!

  
"Tch, you aren't him," Saruhiko hisses, summoning the red aura. He hated that he has to use it, but he had no choice.

  
Misaki's eyes frown in confusion at Saruhiko's words.

  
"Who else would I be Saru? I've even got the mark right here, my 'pride' for Homra for you to see!" Misaki snorts as he gestures to the scratched tattoo. Saruhiko takes the chance and attempts to lunge at him, but Misaki easily evades, jumping a few feet away.

  
"What the fuck Saru I was still talking!" Misaki growls, and Saruhiko scoffs.

  
"Even in this world you're as stupid as ever..." Saruhiko mutters to himself, but Misaki hears it and pauses momentarily.

"Dunno what the fuck you're talking about...but if it's a fight you want..." Misaki smirks, and is reaching for his weapon on his hip.

  
"Yatagarasu...Bato."

* * *

Saruhiko pants as he steadies himself on his feet.

Fighting THIS Misaki was an entirely different experience than fighting his own.

It was painful to admit it, but he was having a very hard time.

  
Even regular fights with Misaki weren't exactly easy, as physically there were on par with each other. (Though Saruhiki would rather die then tell him that)But then of course Saruhiko had fought Misaki enough times to understand him, his fighting style, the way he thinks...

  
This Misaki is foreign to him.

  
For one, he used a sword, something he never expected Misaki to use. This Misaki was trained in Scepter 4 combat, and was using actual tactical techniques, and even improvising some of his own, like his skateboard doubling as some kind of shield, and as well as added mobility. Then there's the fact that Misaki had two auras. When Saruhiko had two, it was very useful, but now on the other side, it was quite annoying.

  
And honestly, the other thing that threw hin completely off, was just his general...Misaki-ness. It was extremely distracting fighting the red clan member turned blue.

  
Saruhiko was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing really. He was very much aware how different a world could be, it is an alternate universe and he's read about theories and such on the internet, but it still was a big shock.

  
Misaki's personality was throwing him off too.

  
He hears an annoyed huff and ducks to the right as the sword swings down with a swish.

  
"I can tell you're thinking of other problems when I'M your biggest problem right now! FOCUS! Aren't you supposed to fix me?" Misaki goads at him and Saruhiko grits his teeth and uses his red aura, aiming for Misaki's torso.

  
Misak had been sprouting nonsense like this throughout the entire fight, and it unnerves Saruhiko, because it was so...unlike Misaki.

  
He has lots of Misaki's other qualities, he was brash and rough and wild and straight forward, but this almost crazy obsession in Misaki's eyes... that coldness...

No it didn't suit him one bit.

  
Saruhiko is once again overthinking to the point he doesn't see the skateboard Misaki had slid towards him, and he actually slips on it, falling to the floor.

 

Saruhiko let's out a string of curses, and he really wants to punch this Misaki that is laughing at him.

  
"Bwahaha! I can't believe a dumbass trick like that fooled THE Fushimi Saruhiko! Ahahahaha, you never fail to surprise!" Misaki is chuckling, resting the sword on his shoulder like it was a baseball bat.

  
Before Saruhiko could snarl back an insult, completely fed up, he sees flashes of red that didn't come from him. Misaki sees it too and sighs, annoyed.

  
"Yata, stand down. You don't want any more paperwork from Awashima do you?" Izumo smiles pleasantly, walking forward with his hands in his pockets.

  
Yata snorts.

  
"Hmph because of this guy, I've already got a shit ton to do. I wanted to at least make it worth it."

  
Despite his huffing, he does sheathe his sword back into his hilt and leans into a less offensive position, his arms folded to his chest.

  
"I'm sure Saruhiko has his reasons. You know him as well as anyone don't you?" Izumo replies smoothly, and it kinda ticks Saruhiko off that their talking as if he wasn't even there, and that he was still embarissingly on the floor, in pain..

  
Yet...it was still kinda satisfying to see Misaki turn red at the comment. It wasn't HIS Misaki per say, but it was still A Misaki, and all Misakis were a degree of adorable, no matter the universe.

  
Before Misaki could give a stuttered reply, a ring from his wrist catches his attention, and he moves to answer the call.

  
Izumo holds out a hand to help a Saruhiko up, but instead of thanking Izumo for the (unwanted mind you) help, his eyes are trained on the "blue clansman," eyeing the worn out familiar PDA on his wrist.

  
Even in different worlds, some things never change huh.

  
"...Yes mam... e-eh... it wasn't me this time! I swear you guys always believe it's my fault when THIS GUY- o-oh you believe me. Cool. HUH? WHAT THE FU- err...right language. Understood, I'll head back right away," Misaki replies to the person on the other line, which Saruhiko guesses is Awashima, and Misaki gives on last look at him, before putting the skateboard on the ground and rolling away.

  
"We aren't done here Saruuu! I'll come back and maybe then you'd be strong enough to fix me! Oh and thanks Kusanagi for giving her the heads up!" Misaki waves enthusiastically as he quickly becomes a black speck disappearing into the busy roads of the city.

  
Izumo has the gall to wave back pleasantly before focusing his attention on Saruhiko with a serious expression.

  
"Fushimi...we need to talk."

* * *

  
\---  
This entire day was just one shit show after another, Saruhiko thought, as he sits uncomfortably in this damn bar, his lanky body not sitting quite right in the booth, being scrutinized by 3 people he never thought he'd be associating with ever again.

  
But well apparently they're his clan again. Woohoo.

  
"...Your colors...are a different shade..." Anna murmurs, holding a marble to his face, and if it wasn't for the little bit of conscience Saruhiko had, he would have swatted her away and make her precious marble smash on the ground.

But well...Anna didn't really do anything wrong, and even Saruhiko couldn't do that to her.

  
So instead, he resorts to just shifting awkwardly in his seat until she's done with whatever fortune telling she's doing.

  
"You aren't from here are you?" A young man with a camera says, and Saruhiko is so done with this, and his goodness is only up to the little strain girl, not ghosts.

  
"Well you're aren't supposed to be alive yet here you are," Saruhiko drawls back, so done and tired with this world.

  
It' all too much. All this change.

  
He's just thanking every god out there that Mikoto isn't anywhere in the vicinity or Saruhiko would... he doesn't even want to think about it.

  
Tatara doesn't seem all that fazed by the snark Saruhiko gives him, though his eyebrows furrow in deep thought about something.

  
"This must be that strain's doing..." Izumo says, lighting a cigarette.

  
At the mention of strain, Saruhiko springs up, which he quickly regrets when he feels the pain shoot against his ribs. Tatara is quickly at his side steadying him, and Saruhiko clicks his tongue and shoulders away the help, settling down on the plush couch on his own.

  
"That strain is the reason for all of this mess. Do you know where she is?" Saruhiko asks gripping the counter.

  
Izumo shakes his head.

  
"Well...not me...but Scepter 4 has been looking for a strain with powers that could send stuff like you over here. Yata is looking into it-"

 

"-MISAKI IS!? BUT THAT IDIOT-" Saruhiko interrupts in disbelief, but Izumo gives him a glare to tell him to shut up before he could continue that thought.

  
"I don't know what kind of Yata you have in your universe, but the Yata here is VERY capable at his job, despite his looks. He's the 3rd in command next to Awashima. I'm sure he can handle it."

  
"Hmph...you sure do think highly of him for people that he supposedly betrayed," Saruhiko says bitterly.

  
"And the way you speak about him makes me very curious..." Izumo replies, taking a drag from the cigarette, and both Tatara and Anna nod in agreement.

  
"Yeah that's true...you even call him Misaki now when you...or well I guess the other you, said you wouldn't call him that until 'Misaki becomes Misaki again,'" Tatara adds and Saruhiko stares at the marbles Anna has set on the table.

  
From what they've said and what he's heard, Saruhiko's curiosity is peaked as well. Just what happened in this world?

  
If it's true that Scepter 4 was already on this case, and Awashima and Izumo are in contact, then Saruhiko did have time to kill...

  
Saruhiko weighed the choices in his mind, and then he finally gave up and resigned himself to this.

  
"If I... were to tell you, about my world... would you tell me what happened between me and Misaki?" Saruhiko sighed, as he looked up at the three with tired eyes.

  
When they all gave them their affirmations, Saruhiko did something he has never done before, and probably never would in his own world.

  
Saruhiko told them. He told them everything, from the very beginning.

* * *

  
Who knew those stupid Psychology segements on the science channel were actually on to something.

  
Saruhiko did feel a little bit better talking to the three Homra members. From his bastard father, to the kings, to the slates, and most especially, Misaki.  
When he had finished his story with the Ashinaka High incident, the mood had grown a little somber and sad.

  
"...it's terrible how that went for you... and I'm sorry doesn't even cut it," Izumo is shaking his head sympathetically, cigarette forgotten at some point.

  
"But you know Fushimi? It's kinda amazing, how even in your world Yata plays such a big role," Tatara comments, and Saruhiko is caught off guard.

  
Saruhiko didn't realize just how much of his story had Misaki if not in the center, at least around him to some extent, until Tatara had pointed out

  
"Saruhiko and Misaki's fates are intertwined..." Anna finally speaks up after all this time, and directness of the way Anna says it, makes Saruhiko turn red, and he covers it up with a cough.

  
"Whatever... then tell me now. What happened in this world?" Saruhiko is quick to change the subject and narrows his eyes at them.

  
Tatara and Izumo share a quick look before Tatara leans forward and clears his throat.

  
"Well, some of what you said kinda happened but... also a bit different," Tatara starts, and Saruhiko has the urge to roll his eyes and tell him to get on with it, but decides hearing this was more interesting than any more snark.

  
"For example, the way you both got into Homra for example...Mikoto showing off and Yata being impressed was the same, as well as the first few months you guys were new members," Izumo adds.

  
Izumo and Tatara are sharing that look again.

  
"Probably the most significant change in which our stories differ from each other is the way in which your fight went down."

* * *

  
_"Saru! I'm just going with Kamamoto real quick for an errand, and then we'll head on over to the arcade mmkay?" Misaki smiles over at Saruhiko who is sitting by the bar, before running out the door quick as a flash._

  
_"Oi come on! We gotta make this fast cuz Saru is waiting!" Misaki tells Kamamoto and his friend is trying to keep up. (and failing)_

  
_"Hah...Y-you're... hah... really close...with Fushumi huh...?" Kamamoto attempts to make conversation, and almost bumps into Misaki as he abruptly stops._

  
_When Misaki turns, he's got a big grin._

  
_"Hehe yeah Saru is amazing! He's so cool, he can fix anything! He's just that smart. Saru knows me best and I know him. Saru...it's almost like he saved me ya know... so that's why me and Saru stick together!"_

  
_When Misaki turns to his companion, he sees him sitting on a bench and catching his breath._

  
_"OI YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING WERE YOU? YOU WERE JUST DISTRACTING ME WHY YOU-"_

  
_It was later than usual when Misaki had run back into the bar._

  
_"S-saru! F-finally I'm back I'm so sorry-"_

  
_"Save it Misaki," Saruhiko stops him, as he sighs and steps down from the bar stool._

 

_"Just... go hang out with the clan or something. I'm gonna turn in early."_

  
_When Saruhiko had finally exited Homra, Misaki had collapsed on to the same bar stool with a far away look on his face, eyes trained on the door._

  
_"...S-saru..." Misaki calls his name as if maybe he could hear it._

  
_"Yata are you ok-" Kamamoto starts, but once Misaki turns towards him, but this time with anger._

 

_"Y-YOU! B-BECAUSE OF YOU SARU IS MAD AT ME! IF YOU DIDN'T-"_

  
_When Misaki realized the shocked and kind of scared look on Kamamoto's face, he quickly composes himself and shakes his head._

  
_"N-no sorry it wasn't your fault... my emotions are just getting the better of me. Sorry man."_

  
_When Kamamoto see's the remorse on Misaki's face, and that Misako was back to normal, Kamamoto quickly forgives him and then invites Misaki to hang out with the other clan members, which Misaki accepts._

  
_When the pair leaves, Izumo and Tatara come out of their hiding in the back room._

  
_"Maybe it was a mistake on Mikoto's part to take in such an emotion driven kid..." Izumo tells Tatara, a look of worry crossing his face._

  
_"Well...you know King. He's pretty impulsive. And you know he's got a heart. He saw himself in the boy," Tatara tells Izumo, and the crease on his brow deepens._

  
_"That's exactly what I'm worried about. Mikoto's case is a worry in itself, but at least he can manage it...Yata...he's so young... in the red clan he is an uncontrollable flame, being fanned even hotter... maybe someone like Munakata..."_

  
_Tatara chuckles lightly._

  
_"Haha, I get where you're coming from, but I don't think Yata will appreciate that suggestion for sure. He loves it here. And we both know..."_  
_The thought didn't even need to be said out loud._

  
_For as long as Saruhiko was here, that's where Yata will be._

* * *

 

"Are you...are you serious?" Saruhiko's jaw has completely dropped and he is gaping like a fish.

  
It is unsightly for someone like himself, but just the thought that someone he was obsessed with, was the same here, and it was kinda hard to wrap his head around.

 

Tatara nodded.

  
"It just kinda got worse after that. Fushimi- err... you started to push Yata away even more frequently. You thought he didn't need you anymore. But Yata was begging to think the same and he started to... ah there is no polite way to say this...but he became even more unstable."

* * *

  
_"Fushimi please...stop this childish sulking and talk to Yata," Izumo finally spoke up with a stern voice and breaking the awkward silence that lay on the bar like a thick fog._  
_Seeing that he was now the center of attention among the clansmen, and even their own king, Saruhiko clicks his tongue in annoyance._

  
_"Why do I need to talk to him? Can't fatso do it? They're besties now right?"_

  
_"Uh...actually...Yata isn't talking to me right now...not to...not to anyone if we had to be honest..." Kamamoto spoke up softly from the corner of the room, and Saruhiko raises his eyebrow._

  
_A bad feeling is slowly taking over Saruhiko._

  
_"Fushimi... go after him," Mikoto's drawl sounds like a tired rumble as always, but Saruhiko could see that in Mikoto's eyes this was serious now._

  
_Saruhiko sprint out the door, the fastest he has ever run._

  
_Saruhiko looked everywhere for Misaki, all the usual places. The sky was begining to darken and rain clouds were forming about his head._

  
_Finally, he sees Misaki, his bright red hair sticking out in the street, and Saruhiko is about to call out to him, but he is not a alone._

  
_Munakata, Captain of Scepter 4 and the Blue King of the Slates was beside him. Pristine unwrinkled uniform, the gleaming sword, that knowing smile, and of course the feeling of power more than you know not yet unleshed, all of which makes the blue king._

  
_The blue king's eyes flicker over to him for a quick second, and he bends towards the shorter boy as if to tell Misaki a secret. Misaki slowly nods his head, and with that, Munakata turns and walks away in the other direction, a small departing wave without looking back._

  
_Misaki doesn't face him, and Saruhiko can feel the beginnings of the rain falling on to the pavement._

  
_"Saruhiko... I need to talk to you."_

 

* * *

  
"...and you know what happens next," Izumo tells him, and Saruhiko is clenching his fists.

  
"Tell me anyways. I want to hear it."

 

* * *

 

  
_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MISAKI?" Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's and shoulder and was throwing him against the brick wall of the alley they were in. Misaki didn't even flinch. Misaki just continued to look at him with that same blank look._

  
_"Misaki...tell me you're lying...it's a joke right? YOU WERE THE ONE ALWAYS SAYING HOW MUCH YOU HATED THE BLUES! HOW COME NOW..." Saruhiko was shouting, and Misaki smiled, but there was no happiness in it._

  
_"I just...had a talk with Munakata is all. Me joining Scepter 4 is a good thing."_

  
_"No... this is bullshit. You aren't the Misaki I know," Saruhiko is telling himself, because It. Just. Doesn't. Compute._

  
_What Saruhiko said seemed to anger Misaki, as he pushes against Saruhiko._

  
_"WHAT DO YOU KNOW NOW HUH? YOU BARELY EVEN LOOK AT ME ANYMORE! ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS? YOU AVOID ME LIKE I'M A DISEASE! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THOSE IDIOTS BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!"_

  
_Saruhiko is gritting his teeth trying to compose himself, but failing._

  
_"Well you don't need me anymore, so I was just trying to make a graceful exit out your life. I stayed and played damn friendship for you all this time, well now you have this clan and Mikoto-san, and all you're talk about loyalty and friendship and family. I don't even need to know you well to say you wouldn't leave Homra because that's just how simplistic your mind is!" Saruhiko tells him, and as soon as it's out Saruhiko immediately regrets what he said._

  
_Saruhiko was just angry and shocked and it was all pent up, but even he knew he had gone to far._

  
_He knows it, when Misaki begins to laugh._

  
_It starts slow._

  
_Then it increases._

  
_"Ahahaha... so that's what it is... I was hehehe...just you're little project huh...hahahaaa... just one of those things you need to fix...and now that I'm all better... YOU THROW ME AWAY! HAHAHAHA-"_

  
_"M-misaki..." Saruhiko didn't know what to say for once._

  
_"Oh Saru... you're making that face...hahaha it's that face you make when you're trying to fix something... but I thought I was all better now! That's why you left..." Misaki's eyes were so so cold._

  
_And Saruhiko was terrified. When had Misaki become like this...why didn't he notice? STUPID!_

  
_Saruhiko slowly started to back away._

  
_"You're not Misaki anymore..."_

  
_Misaki smiled once more, but there were tears in them now._

  
_"I'll break so you'll fix me again."_

  
_"And you say that I'm a simpleton, talking about loyalty..."_

  
_Their eyes lock, and Saruhiko can see the red in Misaki's hands glowing in the corner of his eye._

  
_"How's this for loyalty?"_

* * *

  
"F-FUSHIMI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! FUSHIMI???" Izumo was frantically shaking the poor boy, who seemed faint.

  
Saruhiko knew he said he wanted to hear it but...that was a little bit too much.

  
Tatara and Izumo would be really good story tellers, piecing all of that together through testimony alone.

  
Just imagining that Misaki...that broken Misaki... it broke Saruhiko's heart.

  
That scene at the alley...Saruhiko has had it repeat in his mind again and again and again, for so long, but never has he ever thought of it is such a different perspective.  
He really missed the world in which everything was so much simpler.

  
Where Saruhiko could say Misaki never understood anything and that Misaki would see the error of his ways, not the other way around.

  
All Saruhiko knew was that this world is so different from his and he was always aware of it.

  
But it's just now hitting him, that this is not his world. And that he desperately want to go back to where he actually belongs.

  
"I...need to see my Misaki..." was what Saruhiko whispered frantically before finally blacking out.

* * *

  
\---  
"....i..Oi...Oiii... Saru wake uppp," Someone called to him, and he slowly started to come to.

  
"M-Misaki...?" Saruhiko says without thinking, and he hears a snort.

  
"Wow they weren't kidding when they said you were as obsessed with the other me as I am with the other you...this is getting really confusing."

  
That familiar voice and all this talk about other thems bring Saruhiko to full attention as he jumps up into defensive stance.

  
Misaki in Scepter 4 uniform raises his hands up in surrender as he sits on the table.

  
"Where are we?" Saruhiko asks Misaki and Misaki gestures to the room.

  
"Scepter 4 Interrogation Room. Block B, Room 3, since I feel like you want the specifics. And oh, Homra gave you to us. Apparently you fainted and they decided to just carry you. It was pretty funny, we've got CCTV footage if you ever want a copy. Doors are also open you aren't locked in but it's rude to leave in the middle of a talk."

  
This Misaki knew him well, but was a little bit too snarky for Saruhiko's taste. He really wished to go home to Misaki.

  
"Why aren't you trying to kill me like last time we met?" Saruhiko asks suspiciously, and Misaki sighs.

  
"Well firstly, you broke the law last time. It's my job to kick ass to people who break laws. Secondly, you're still injured, I'd just be an asshole. And thirdly, you aren't even my Saruhiko. You're more boring, I didn't know it was possible. Only you Saru."

  
Saruhiko feels his eye twitch ready to smack him, injuries be damned.

  
There was a short awkward silence where they don't really know what to tell each other.

Misaki get a melancholic look in his eye as he looks at the frowning Saruhiko up and down.

  
"You know...I always thought between the two of us that the Scepter 4 gig was more your style. I can see that I was right."

  
"Well, you aren't doing too bad from what I can see," Saruhiko feels the need to say something, because it felt like something that should be said. Sure this Misaki just wasn't the Misaki he knew, will never be the Misaki he knew, but this Misaki made his own choices, has his own feelings and it shouldn't be discounted just because of "if it looks right."

  
"...it's been a long time since I heard something like that from Saru ahaha..."

  
Saruhiko didn't know what to reply to that, and he didn't have to as Misaki was already standing up and walking to the door.

  
"... but even if my Saru doesn't really like me right now, I really miss him, and I know that you miss your Misaki too. The captured strain is in the other room so let's get this over with."

* * *

 

"Here you go. Last stop to wherever the hell you live," Misaki gestures to the strain taking a nap on a cot in one of the cells, who wakes up and stares expectantly at Saruhiko with no guilt whatsoever.

  
"Hey..." Saruhiko starts, grabbing Misaki by the shoulder.

  
"When I... when I go back to my world, I'm going to do everything I can to make the you there fall in love with me. Anna said something about our fates being intertwined or something and I think there could be some truth to it... so don't give up on me."

  
Misaki gives him a long look, and then finally smirks.

  
"Doesn't matter what world you see me in, Yatagarasu Misaki doesn't give up."

  
Saruhiko rolls his eyes and steps into the cell with the strain.

 

"Don't give up on me either idiot."

  
That was the last thing Saruhiko heard before going back.

* * *

  
When Saruhiko returns, everything is as normal. His uniform is back, his powers are back, even his scar is back.

  
Saruhiko thinks back to everything that happened, and is actually glad.

He didn't complete his mission, but he doesn't care.  When has he ever cared about anything other than Misaki anyways.

  
He smiles as he makes his walks in the direction to Homra.

The strain he was supposed to capture observes him for a minute, before leaving Saruhiko's world for good.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm not satisfied with this ending but argh I just really wanted to write this AU where Misaki is in Scepter4, like I had so many ideas about this alternate K world, but no actual plot and so this was made. Idk if it's just me, but this kind of Misaki is very interesting to me, he's got his own set of problems and stuff, so I wanted to bring him to life.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading my take on this even if I dunno if it's any good ahahaha!


End file.
